


The Best Thing

by literallyhelp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: A story of how you and Bellamy Blake fell in love





	The Best Thing

You were the best thing to happen to Bellamy Blake by far, and he knew that. While he was stern and demanding, you were gentle and caring. He had no idea how you survived long enough on the ground.

 

It didn’t start off as love at first sight, however. Actually, it was almost the complete opposite because while you were gentle and caring, you were also stubborn and fierce. It was a perfect combination to test Bellamy’s patience.

 

Up until the establishment of Arkadia, you didn’t do much outside of camp. You knew better than to step out of place, but you had no problem speaking your mind. Looking back at it, that was probably what made him fall for you.

 

You can remember the exact moment that you fell for him. It had been a long time filled with heated looks, the occasional brushing against each other, until you ended up in his tent, his hand loosely wrapped around your neck while your lips pressed against each other’s in a heated frenzy. He muttered that he was sick of your attitude, and you challenged him to fix it through your teeth, so he showed you the best night of your short life. You expected that to end the way most of his nights ended; the girl walking out with nothing but shaky legs and a steamy memory to get her through the night, but when you moved to pull your clothes back on, Bellamy reached out and pulled you back into his bed by your arm.

 

“Bellamy?” You asked, your tone soft and confused.

 

“Stay. I want you to pester me more often.” He muttered against your neck, letting his heavy arm drape over the dip in your waist.

 

 

Okay, that might have not been the exact moment you fell in love, but that was where it started. You noticed immediately that Bellamy would either be alone in his tent or with you, and a few weeks later, he pledged loyalty to you right before the grounders attacked.

 

The mountain was the worst. You were the last one out of quarantine because the doctors there were wary of letting you leave the white room that was driving you insane, due to a reason that no one would share with you. But, you were released into the dorms, where you felt more watched than your peers. When they began to take you out of the dorm, you were one of the first to go, but they never touched you. At the end of your… stay, when Clarke and Bellamy broke in, Cage had noticed how Bellamy was seemingly partial to you, so he beckoned for you to be up on the table in place of Raven, but the doctors refused because you were pregnant.

 

The alarms for radiation sounded immediately.

 

Everyone in the room gazed at you while you looked around in shock. Everything seemed to happen so slowly in front of you. Clarke and Bellamy were in the dorms, and while Clarke did her best to get everyone free, Bellamy went straight to you, and everyone understood. They didn’t try to pull his attention from you while he got your hands free and tried to support you while you slid down the wall. Once things began to speed up to real time, you began to realize what was going on, and your eyes finally met Bellamy’s. Tears flowed freely down your face, your head began to shake, and the panic set in. Hard. You were carrying a child, Bellamy’s if it wasn’t obvious, and you had just spent days in peril danger for all you knew.

 

More time passed, and you ended up with a little boy in your arms. Because you and Bellamy had little to no experience with good parents, the thought of having your own child scared the absolute shit out of you. But, when Bellamy held his son in his arms, and watched you with your hair pulled back and sweat glistening on your skin, but a smile gleaming on your face, even though your body had just ejected a whole human out of it, the both of you knew that everything was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Ever since you had Mason, a new threat seemed to appear at every corner. Two and a half years of fear ran your life as new parents. Bellamy hardly let you and the baby leave the ark, and he was so caught up in worrying that he missed your son’s first steps. That caused an outburst from you and a week of Bellamy making things up to you.

 

Now that time had passed, you and Bellamy had calmed down with protecting everything your son did. He loved his ‘Oct’, and so did you. She had helped you out with everything ever since the mountain, and her nephew gave her a reason to stay at camp instead of the alternative that she so craved of running off into the woods and making a new life for herself.

 

Your son changed everyone in the camp. He was the youngest child there and gave everyone a reason to smile. The little boy had Bellamy’s dark brown curls, and your courage and drive to piss someone off while making them coo at you.

 

Kane had found Mason running away from you one too many times, so you taught your son to stay with you unless he wanted to get eaten by Kane. It was funny for everyone but Mason, who was genuinely concerned.

 

The days that Bellamy wasn’t patrolling for hours were good days for you. The small chime of “Daddy!” that left Mason warmed your heart and brought a smile to both of your faces. Bellamy would always lean over and scoop him up, toss him in the air, and lower him to the ground before making his way to you and peppering you with kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

When all seemed quiet and well, you found yourself pregnant again. If you thought that Mason freaked you out, you could have been a ghost at the news of your second child. You knew that having two children was what Bellamy’s mother got floated for, so while you sat on the floor, cradling a concerned Mason to your chest, your boyfriend sat in front of you, reminding you that there wasn’t a limited amount of oxygen on Earth and that you had nothing to worry about. However, even while he reassured you, you profusely apologized for not being more careful, and you begged him not to tell anyone.

 

Madeline was not as easy as Mason. When she was born, you had lost a lot of blood, and Abby wasn’t sure you would recover. The babies stayed with either Abby or Octavia while Bellamy stayed by your side for three days, telling you everything you were missing and begging you to wake up for her. She was beautiful, with Bellamy’s dark hair and his sloped nose, but everything else was you. Your eyes, your lips, your innocence. Bellamy made sure that Mason knew that he was a big brother, just like his dad, but his little sister would not be thrown on him the way Octavia was by his absent mother. You and your little family would help each other and love each other, and because you were the first family on the ground that wasn’t broken, you were looked at as an example.

 

 

When both of the kids started running around, you had your hands full. You were assigned jobs accordingly to what you had the time for, but it was very minimal, and you were grateful for that. Luckily for you and those you loved, Mason was a good big brother, and watched his sister to keep her out of trouble. They would run around their room, laughing their little hearts out, while you were left to make clothes or small ration packs in the biggest part of the room.

 

* * *

 

Again, another peaceful period passed. Months of just you and your family enjoying each other’s presence were amazing, but you knew it was too good to last when Arkadia was found under attack. You knew that you needed to stay with your kids, but you couldn’t just sit there while Bellamy was out there fighting. So, you pushed the kids into their room and told them to lock the door. The only people who could come in were you, Bellamy, and Octavia. It was the first time you had to tell Mason to protect his sister if anything happened.

 

The grounders were ruthless, in spite of something that Clarke did, as per usual. Running out onto the open field, you saw that people were already down, so you ran to one of the fallen men and took their gun, before sprinting into the action. You were one of the 100. You survived not one, but two childbirths, the mountain, and much more. You knew that you would win this fight.

 

Knowing Bellamy, he would be up in the front, face to face with the action, but when you made your way to the front, you heard commotion behind you. The second your looked away, a knife was thrown at your head, but ended up grazing the top of your ear. Your body whipped back towards the fight and you began to shoot, the gun bumping your shoulder back with every powerful shot.

 

Another fight arose behind you, forcing you to run away from the fight you were participating in, where your Bellamy was, in order to make sure that the grounders were not anywhere near the ark or your children. When you got close enough to shoot some of the grounders down, you saw more of them emerging from the ark. That was the third biggest panic that your body endured. Your fingers went numb as you waited to see your children, completely ignoring all of the violence surrounding you.

 

Someone shouting your name only halfway pulled your out of your shock, but the knife being pushed inside of your gut completely got your mind off of the grounders emerging from the ark. You were so numb that you couldn’t feel the pain, so you lifted your gun and began to shoot. Adrenaline coursed through your veins, even though it felt like your heart had stopped, and you fought until your body couldn’t fight anymore. Luckily for you, when your body collapsed, the people surrounding you had taken care of any enemy around you.

 

Fading in and out of consciousness, you felt someone grab your arm and shake you softly.

 

“Find my kids.” Was all your body could muster up. Your hearing either began to deteriorate, or the battle at the front of the gate was ending. Seconds passed like hours until you felt another hand on your body. This one was callous and strong, and you knew exactly who it was the second that their warm breath touched your skin.

 

Bellamy called your name, turning you to lay flat on your back. He propped you up in his lap and ran his dirty fingers through your hair, begging you to wake up for the second time in your life. Weakly, you lifted an arm so you could blindly touch his face.

 

“I need you,” You whispered, then paused to take a deep breath. “The kids will only listen,” Another pause, another breath. “To you.”

 

“Abby!” Bellamy shouted, his voice not only calling for the doctor, but begging anyone to help. You heard his tone and knew that his hope was slipping away, so you whispered for him to let you go. If you died fighting for your kids, you were happy with that, but Bellamy obviously was not. “No!” He scolded you, causing you to force your eyes open. “You’re gonna get better, and then you’re gonna marry me, okay?”

 

A small smile tugged at your lips while you weakly scanned over what you could see of him for any injuries. “Okay.” You whispered back to him, then closed your eyes again.

 

* * *

 

 

The second you opened your eyes, you heard the best thing you would ever hear.

 

“Mama!” Mason exclaimed, pulling Bellamy’s eyes away from his daughter that slept in his arms. Brown curls and short arms were quickly at your bedside, trying to climb up. You immediately scooched over in the little bed, then reached to pull your son up so he could lay with you. Of course you had pain, that was to be expected, but you were so overridden with happiness that you couldn’t be bothered.

 

Bellamy was at your side, after transferring Madeline to rest on his shoulder, with a wide grin on his face. “Still wanna marry me?” He whispered, his free hand finding your hair.

 

You smiled back and nodded, reaching the hand that Mason wasn’t gripping up to rub Madeline’s back momentarily, and then moving to caress Bellamy’s scarred cheekbone.

 

Bellamy knew that you were the best thing to happen to him ever since the first night you two slept together. You changed him as a man and a leader. The first time you saw him hold Mason in his arms, you knew that you would have competition to being number one in his life, and when you had Madeline, you knew that you were in trouble. Bellamy Blake, the once cold hearted, ruthless guard that only had a sweet spot for his sister, had opened his heart and mind and found himself never looking back at the boy he was when he first landed on the ground.


End file.
